


Sexy Dreamtimes

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Almost Ghost Sex, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Underworld, Wet Dream, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Wow Like im such  a flawless writer guys





	Sexy Dreamtimes

The surface. It’s been years since he’s seen it and he doesn’t even miss t most days but today there’s a longing he can’t explain. 

He has a strength in him he never knew and a desire to not be lazy? 

He runs forward, cold air sharp in his lungs and he feels alive though. Incredible! Physical activity feels great! 

Soon Hector gets tired though and he stops by a lake, panting. He thinks he should summon up fresh water goblets to drink water but not right now, he’s being a free spirit or whatever so he crawls up to the lake and takes big gulps of whater. 

When he’s sated, the water ripples, shifting quickly and he keeps looking at it, memorized by the colors. When it finally settles, he’s shocked because he is in fact staring into the face of Persephone? 

He touches his cheek and when she reflects him he realizes oh, IM Persephone! 

“Hello darling” he hears giggling behind him and he turns. Oh it’s Persephone. The smile on her face fades when she looks at him. “Oh, I was looking for hades. The male ruler of the underworld, that’s who’s able to come here”

“Ummmm yeah I actually think that’s me now” Hector laughs nervously. “We sort of destroyed the world and your husband with it….” 

“Oh” the grief on her face is clear “so my sacrifice was for not”. She collapses in a heap and Hector floats over to her, mischievous joy now gone. Maybe that was her trying to flirt with hades or something? Who knows. 

“Hey hey” Hector shakes her shoulder “it’s okay, sort of, he kind of came back he just doesn’t like live here anymore.” 

“So he left me?” Persephone cries “wow what a binch” she turns to hector suddenly, a fire in her eyes “ is he cheating on me?”

“Umm….. no???” 

“Oh but I should cheat on him until he comes back” she kisses hector suddenly, passionately. Surprised, he kisses her back, kind of by accident. Like, he wasn’t straight but this is sure where his life is going! 

They get super into it and are about to fuck when Hector wakes up, blindly clawing at the ceiling. Oh, how dI’d this happen? 

Still down for sexy times, hector floats over to ares and asks him if they would like to fuck and they do. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Like im such a flawless writer guys


End file.
